1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing system and, more particularly, to a data processing system capable of automatically changing security levels specified by, for example, an operator password, in accordance with the personnel information about the operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of data processing systems, the word "security" generally means, in its broad sense, the protection of the systems against any accident. Herein, the word is used, in a narrow sense, to mean the protection of the systems against an unauthorized use of the systems or an unauthorized use of the data stored in the systems.
One method to preserve the security of data processing systems is to require the use of passwords in accessing such systems. The passwords are specific to the operators or users authorized to access the system.
Each password defines specific security levels. Among the many possible security levels is a first level defining the files or data which the owner of the password can use, a second level defining terminal devices which the owner of the password can operate, and so on. As is shown in FIG. 1, a password for a user authorized to use the system is generated by means of password generator 1. The password is stored in a memory 2 incorporated in the system. When this person wishes to access the data processing system, he inputs his password to password check unit 3 incorporated in the system, by operating a terminal device connected to the system. From the input password, check unit 3 checks the security levels associated with the input password to determine whether the person is authorized to use the system, to use the terminal device, or to have an access to any specific file or data stored in the system. If YES, the data processing system operates in accordance with the instructions this person gives by operating the keyboard of the terminal device. If NO, check unit 3 generates an alarm and the system does not work in accordance with instructions input by this person.
In an organization, the security levels defined by an operator's password may be altered whenever the operator is transferred to another section of the organization or promoted. That is, new security levels for the operator it is necessary to rewrite the operator's password so that the password defines the new security levels, or it is necessary for the operator's superior or similar individual to store a new password defining the new security levels for the operator into memory 2.